ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
A Bat Out of Hell
' A Bat Out of Hell' is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary This week, musical legend Meat Loaf joins the team for an exciting investigation of Syfy's Great American Ghost Hunt winner Danielle Parody's estate. The private island has been in Danielle's family for over 50 years and since that time many have made claims about paranormal encounters in and around the property. Jason, Grant and an extremely eager Meat Loaf kick things off on the third floor of the main house where voices have allegedly been heard. But before they can begin, the batteries in both Meat Loaf's camcorder and the cameraman's camera are suddenly drained. Then the investigators notice that the K2 meter on the bed begins to light up frantically. Meat Loaf takes the chance to get up close and personal with the entity, asking questions like, "Is there a male in the room?" , "Is there a female in the room?" Turns out there's one of each could be former residents of the house who refuse to leave, but whoever they are, it's clear that these paranormals aren't afraid to make their presence known. Outside, Steve and Dave Tango investigate the grounds where Danielle and her family members claim to have heard music and loud voices. Dave and Steve do hear laughter and music, but the sounds don't belong to ghosts but rather to the countless neighbors who live in the surrounding houses across the lake. In this great open space, sound travels, so paranormal claims are difficult to pinpoint. Meanwhile Jason, Grant and Meat Loaf continue their investigation in the bedrooms on the third floor. The K2 meter continues to buzz like crazy and then "bam!" That's it óthey hear a loud "bam" sound in one of the rooms. Grant goes to investigate and finds that one of the bedroom doors has been opening slightly on its on and then swinging back into the wall. These entities will not be silenced. Across the way, Kris and Amy survey the ballroom of the boathouse. The ballroom was once used as a monastery and Danielle's young niece and nephew said that they've played with the priests before in that room. While inside the area, Kris and Amy hear footsteps on the deck outside, which they find bizarre because the deck is made of concrete and not wood. They then both see a dark shadow high up near the ceiling move closely across the wall. At the most eerie point in the investigation Meat Loaf, Jason and Grant see lights flickering on and off in the main bathroom. Meat Loaf then leaves his bottle of water on the windowsill and jokingly says to the entity to please move it a little closer to the door for him. All of the ghost hunters leave the area to continue surveying the rest of the house and when they return, they notice that the water is now seated on top of the toilet (c.r.e.e.p.y.). After the hunt, the team and Meat Loaf head back to Central Command to process the evidence. And after closely surveying everything they encountered during the hunt, Jason and Grant vehemently believe that the estate that won Syfy's 2008 Great American Ghost Hunt contest is indeed haunted. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Season 5